


Absentmindedly Making Me Want You

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, do you even call this fluff, i swear to god young k is my bias jae is just so boyfriend i can't help but write about him, i was on a taylor swift playlist, it's really anticlimactic, obviously, okay maybe the second chapter is fluff, sungjin is mentioned and wonpil has a cameo now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: And that's how it works. That's how Jae gets the girl.





	1. Life Makes Love Look Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jae were best friends. Until you weren't. Until you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect nothing

This was how it started:  
  
A classic love story of childhood friends. You and Jae were inseparable since kindergarten. He was the twin you never had. Whatever you lacked, he provided. You both loved music, but he was amazing at it. You both appreciate art, but you were the one who had exceptional talent in it. Sometimes he would sing for you as you draw your scene of the day. You've painted him a hundred times, he's made songs with you a whole lot more. Once, he had tried drawing your portrait, and the piece _did not_ look like you. Still, you applauded his effort, and paid him by learning to play his favorite, _Sunday Morning_.  
  
Naturally, you fell in love. High school was probably the cause of it. His features matured, he stopped wearing glasses, started to dye his hair, and grew so much taller. You became conscious of how you looked every time you went out with him. He was still your best friend even when you were in different classes. People would go to you when they couldn't find him. He would still ask your opinion on all the things he wanted to do. You were still Jae's favorite person.  
  
He didn't date anyone, and you thought you had a chance. You told him you liked him the day before your first day as seniors. You were watching _Finding Nemo_ for the nth time, cuddling on the sofa, his one arm wrapped around you and your head on his shoulder. He looked extra soft, with all his reactions apparent on his face, and you couldn't help but tell him right then and there.  
  
"I like you."  
  
He looked at you as if he already knew, but still didn't expect it. It was a good three seconds of just you looking at each other before you pulled away from him, ready to bolt to your room and isolate yourself for the rest of your senior year, but he quickly reached out for your hand and pulled you back.  
  
"I like you too, but..." and then he explains. He says that he has feelings for you too, even more than you can imagine. But he was hesitant. He didn't want to tamper your friendship with something that can end badly and ugly. He says you're someone whom he couldn't live without. That's why he had tried suppressing his feelings.  
  
You told him you were willing to take the risk. That no matter what happens, you'll still be each other's best friends. _It'll probably be impossible to go back to being friends if this goes to shit_ , you think, but you still held out your hand to him. Hopeful.  
  
He takes it.  
  
What comes after that was probably the most eventful 2 years of your life. You still had your best friend, but you had the extra benefit of holding his hands whenever you wanted, and kissing him whenever you wanted. Jae didn't change, he was still the bubbly guy you had since day one. However, there would be times when he'd surprise you with flowers he picked from his cousin Sungjin's backyard. He'd make your dates special, and you'd know it's a date date, because he'd planned it, unlike those times when he'd dragged you to McDonald's because he got hungry and didn't want to go alone.  
  
The first year was all bright and cheerful, until you were faced with the challenge that is college. You both knew what you wanted, and easily got in your universities of choice. What was difficult was that you were going to be far apart. Jae had asked you once if you were willing to brave the distance, and with no hesitations, you had said yes. That answer was all he needed.  
  
You were doing great, you didn't miss all your scheduled calls, and even went to him when you had free days. He would update you on his subjects, giddily tell you that _hey, sungjin and I are forming a band along with three others_! It was as if the distance never mattered. Not until the eighth month anyway.  
  
You started to get loads of readings and projects. He had become busy with exams and his band. You started postponing your video calls. Jae would fall asleep and not pick up sometimes. You both knew there weren't other people involved, but you were both getting tired. You and Jae were forgetting your reasons to be with each other.  
  
So one night, when you both had time to spare, he asked you,  
  
"Friends?"  
  
And you had said,  
  
"Okay."  
  
And that was how it ended.  
  
\------  
  
You were sure that that was how it ended, so it perplexed you when, after eight years, a certain Park Jaehyung is standing outside your flat, drenched in the rain.  
  
"Jae! What are you doing here?" You give him a towel and he lets himself in. He leans in your kitchen counter as he dries his hair. You weren't sure where to place yourself so you just stand a few steps away from him. You can't quite understand the expression on his face. He's smiling, but not the ear-to-ear smile you remember. He looked sorry, even.  
  
"Sorry, it was raining so hard and I didn't have anywhere to go, then I remembered that I read somewhere that your studio was around the area. Figured I'd drop by." His sorry smile was replaced by his sheepish one.  
  
Jae's feafures haven't changed since the last time you saw him. But something was different. He had this refreshing aura you thought he lost during your last months together. You've also changed a lot in the eight years you haven't seen each other. You've become independent, made a few more friends, dared and succeeded making a business of your own.  
  
"What were you doing in the area anyway? Also sorry because I can only lend you a spare shirt." you say as you hand him a shirt from your shop. You hope it fits him, because even if Jae was still as thin as you remembered, he got taller. Again.  
  
"It's fine. I was helping Wonpil choose his new guitar. Dumbass finally wanted to learn the instrument."  
  
"Wonpil? You're still in a band together?"  
  
"Pfft. Don't tell me you don't know that. I think I've seen dozens of articles about our band."  
  
"I don't really read much." you lie. You've read some of them.  
  
The truth is, you're still updated with Jae's life. And it's not like you were actively stalking him on social media, you just have a nosy mother who couldn't get over the fact that you and Jae were done. This was probably why you moved out, too. But no, she was persistent and still sent you texts like _hey dear, did you know Jae's back in town?_ or like _Jae's still single after all these years! how cool is that!_ No, Ma. It's not cool.  
  
"But look at you! You have your own studio now. What do you do anyway?"  
  
"Well, I still draw and paint. I also teach kids about art, which is why I have lots of white shirts. The kids paint their stuff there and when they dry, I give to them to wear. It's always the happiest when I see them proudly flaunting their art."  
  
Jae smiles as he looks at you, giddily telling him stories about the years you had without him. You felt it weird to be catching up like this with your ex but you realize that Jae was you best friend first, above all things.  
  
"How about you? Besides your band, what do you do?"  
  
"I actually own a bar now. It's my baby. Not your sketchy, filled with drunk teenagers bar, but a legit one. The boys and I play there every weekend."  
  
"That's nice. Didn't know you've always wanted to open one."  
  
"No. I told you this. Don't you remember?"  
  
You try to remember if Jae ever mentioned it, but nothing comes to mind.  
  
"I think it was at the same time I told you that Sungjin and I were forming a band. I said I could already see the future, us playing in my bar."  
  
"Ohhh that! You just mentioned it so casually, you know? I didn't think you were actually serious about it."  
  
"Well, yes. Yes I was. Anyway, you should come sometime."  
  
"A four hour drive? No thanks, I'm good."  
  
"How did you know it was a four hour drive?"  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
He was smirking now. That annoying smirk Park Jaehyung does when he exposes you. You think you don't miss it, but you kind of do.  
  
"My mom can't stop talking about you, okay? I can't exactly turn off my ears. Figured it was okay as long as I knew you're alive."  
  
"Good to know you still cared."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
He claps his hands, as if wanting to regroup.  
  
"Anyway, I didn't mean that bar. I'm actually planning to open another one here. I'm moving back home."  
  
"Oh. Great." How do you even respond to that? You just heard from Jae that's he'll be staying here. Again.  
  
A few quiet seconds pass and it makes you realize that it had already stopped raining outside, and that Jae was still pretty much drenched.  
  
"Hey, don't you think it's time to go? The rain's stopped, and you're still wet down there." You immediately punch your face. Damn you, stupid mouth.  
  
"Ooh, you can make green jokes now, huh." He was laughing so hard you were afraid your neighbors will file a complaint.  
  
"Shut it, Jae. You know what I meant." You know you must be red in the face because of embarrassment, so you quickly push him out of your kitchen and to the door.  
  
"Wait, I still don't want to go! It's been eight years, I want to catch up."  
  
"Whose fault do you think it is that we didn't keep contact?"  
  
He tilts his head.  
  
"Both of us?"  
  
"Fair point. Anyway, go home. Dry yourself properly or you'll get a cold."  
  
"Can I contact you?"  
  
"Of course. We're friends, Jae. Now you know where to find me." You give him your number, surprised at yourself for being this easy. What can you say? You missed your best friend.  
  
"Got it. Thanks. I'll text you."  
  
You give him an extra hand warmer from your stash, and he smiles like it's the most perfect gift he's gotten in his life.  
  
When he steps outside your door, he looks at you one last time.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Your heart clenches for a second.  
  
\------  
  
_11:43 PM_  
_Jae_  
  
_Actually, it's not okay._  
_I want you back. I regretted not talking to you ever since that day. I should have made more time. I shouldn't have given up. It's still you. It will always be you._  
  
_P.S. If it's okay, wanna grab burgers at McDonald's in an hour? I actually live just a few blocks away. I'll change into fresh clothes. Please say yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may or may not be a sequel i'm just really bad at writing endings.


	2. Just Keep on Keeping Your Eyes on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2!! hope y'all like it~

First of all, you did not go to McDonald's with Jae last night.  
  
As embarrassing as it seems, you really fell asleep moments after Jae left. Last night was weird, but good weird. You thought that when you saw Jae after all these years, everything would be awkward. But you two were puzzle pieces who always fitted perfectly together. No matter the distance, when he came back, he still had his place. It felt like you were only separated months ago, not years. Your conversation with him felt like something huge was lifted off your chest. You know that there wasn't exactly closure between you and Jae, and you hoped that you'd get to do that since he's back. Not until you read his texts anyway.  
  
The moment you opened your eyes, you checked your phone and saw that Jae has sent you three messages. There are two missed calls from him too. The first text sent chills down your spine, but the P.S. made you laugh because _Jae still hates going alone to McDonald's_. The second and third texts were him asking if you were already asleep, and if you were really, truly asleep. Poor Jae, he must have slept his hunger away.  
  
You read the first text again and sigh. This is conflicting. You were sure that you just wanted your best friend back. But here he was, telling you that he wanted one more chance to treasure you. You don't exactly know how to respond just yet, but you do know that you and Jae need breakfast to live.  
  
After taking a quick shower and putting on a shirt and your favorite jogging pants, you drove to the nearest McDonald's, ordered three two-piece pancakes, and two cheeseburgers. Before going to his house, you texted Jae to make coffee for the both of you if he's already awake.  
  
After pressing the doorbell twice, you hear Jae screaming that he'll be there soon, and you rally your biggest smile. He opens the door and your jaw drops (internally, that is).  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Wait. How did you kno--"  
  
"I told you my mother won't shut up about you." You say as you (internally) ogle at Jae. His blue black hair looks messy, but so so gorgeous. He's wearing a white shirt and pajama pants, and totally rocking the disheveled look.  
  
"So what are you doing here? Is this about last night? Have you read my text? How do--"  
  
"Will you let me in first? I got breakfast."  
  
He lets you in and you settle the food you bought at the table beside his sofa. You take a good look around Jae's house, which was decorated with the most minimal of art pieces; from his small zebra figurine to the three paintings of the night sky in his walls, everything looked so neat.  
  
Jae comes back, hair and teeth brushed this time. He sits next to you, carefully putting some distsnce between yourselves. He's contemplating if he should say something, and you take this chance to speak first.  
  
"I bought pancakes. And burgers, if you still wanted to eat them." You hand him the pancakes and he says thanks. Now he's eating comfortably while you open Netflix on his tv and play a random Adam Sandler movie.  
  
"Did you make coffee?"  
  
"Uhh... no." Right, the ring of the doorbell was what woke Jae up.  
  
"I'll go to your kitchen and make it for us. Where are your coffee beans?" You get up and go to his kitchen, and are then surprised to see something on the door of his fridge.  
  
It's a photo of you and Jae. Not when you were already a couple, but one of you on your first day in high school. He had one arm propped on your head (yes, he was _that_ tall and you were _that_ short), the other making a peace sign. You were pouting, clearly not amused at Jae's antic. Honestly, this was a cute photo, and you were surprised that Jae still kept it.  
  
"I found that when I was rummaging through my old boxes when I got back. Figured it was a cute photo so I kept it. The coffee beans are in the drawer to your left." You jumped a bit, surprised that Jae had followed you to the kitchen, all the food now placed in the countertop. You silently make the coffee, not sure of what you want to say. Why is Jae like this? Making you speechless a number of times since he got back.  
  
"Hey, are we not gonna talk about it?" You turn around and see Jae, all worries shown on his face.  
  
"Yeah um, I just don't know what to say yet."  
  
"That's okay. I'm just glad you still came to see me. Here, eat your pancakes."  
  
You stand beside him and start eating. You realize you must have been so hungry because you finished within eight minutes. On your last bite though, Jae says it.  
  
"I still love you, you know."  
  
You almost choke.  
  
"Really, Jae? Right in front of my pancake?"  
  
And then he laughs, which makes you laugh, and in a matter of seconds, the two of you can't breathe because you were both laughing so hard at his sudden confession.  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I can answer that now, though. But I know one thing." You make a straight face as he wipes happy tears off his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want my best friend back. And maybe, just maybe, I'd be open to going on dates with him."  
  
And now he does it, Jae's ear-to-ear smile that you missed for so long. It makes you genuinely smile too.  
  
"Yes!! Woo!!" He's jumping around like a kid and you laugh at him, because he's still a kid. When he's done though, he hugs you. You find yourself hugging him back.  
  
"You won't regret this. I'll be patient and win you back. I promise." He says, and you try to wiggle out of your hug to see his face, but he won't let you. You give up and just hug him more.  
  
A few minutes pass and you're still hugging each other in the kitchen, but now you hear Jae's soft sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry," you say.  
  
"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
  
"Why? You did nothing wrong. Okay maybe a little bit, but I was to one who dragged you into a relationship anyway."  
  
"Don't say it like that. You know I've liked you even before you asked me out."  
  
"Well, okay. Maybe we were both in the wrong?"  
  
He releases your hug and looks at you, carrying a sorry smile. With tears still in his eyes, he smiles, and it's the most handsome Jae you've ever seen.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we were both in the wrong."  
  
You were still staring at each other when you heard the doorbell ring. Someone just interrupted you and you don't like it.  
  
"Anyway, I'll get that."  
  
"Yes, I'll finish making the coffee. We forgot about it." He giggles, and then disappears out of the kitchen.  
  
Moments later, you hear someone talking in a loud voice.  
  
"Jae! Where did you go last night? I thought you were going to teach me how to play the guitar?"  
  
"Shh. Wonpil--"  
  
"You've been bugging me to buy one ever since we went to your home town, and then you disappear right after I pay for it?"  
  
"Wonpil stop for a sec--"  
  
"You even left your umbrella--"  
  
You walk out of the kitchen and see Jae and Wonpil, Jae with one hand over Wonpil's mouth and Wonpil, well Wonpil was still talking, only muffled sounds come out, all while trying to wiggle out of Jae's grasp.  
  
"Wonpil! Can you shut up for a second?!" Jae let's go and is now looking at you, embarrassment and apologies plastered all over his face. It's cute and it makes you want to squish his face, but you decided to punish him a little.

"Hey. I can explain. Actually--"

"Finally wanted to learn the instrument huh."  
  
You ignore Jae and go to Wonpil, all your smiles just directed at him.  
  
"Hey Wonpil! Long time no see! How are you doing?" You hi-five with Wonpil as if you didn't just lose contact with him for eight years. Wonpil was your favorite among Jae's friends. He was sunshine and rainbows, always the happy virus whenever you saw him.  
  
And then he realizes why Jae was shushing him up.  
  
"Hi! Sorry. I was a bit too loud, huh." He says as he rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrased, and sorry for Jae as well.  
  
And Jae's still there, standing still and waiting for you to look at him.

"Nah, it's fine. That's Jae. Anyway, want to come in for coffee?" You grab Wonpil's arm, wanting to let him into the kitchen, but Jae stops you.  
  
"Okay, that's it! Bye Wonpil! It was a nice morning with you!"  
  
And then he's dragging Wonpil out the door.  
  
"But Jae, the guitar lessons--"  
  
"Tomorrow! I have a date later."  
  
Wonpil grins at Jae, and then at you. And then he laughs at you, because you must have been making a confused face. Jae slams the door to his face.  
  
You both go back to the kitchen and you hand him his coffee.  
  
"So... about last night."  
  
"Yeah? Care to explain, Jae?" You look tough and serious, but inside, you're giggling at how embarrassed Jae looks. You've never caught him like this, it was always him making you red in the face and you've always wanted to get revenge. This is a lucky morning for you.  
  
"Yup. Okay. It's been months since I got back, and I've always wanted to see you again, but I didn't know how and it was bugging me that you didn't try to contact me too, so when I remembered that Wonpil randomly said my new guitar looks nice, I told him he should buy one and when he paid for it, I took my chance to go to your studio and catch up with you, and I swear to God I really just forgot my umbrella with him, I didn't plan to get drenched and look hot as hell. Forgive me?"  
  
He said all those things in a hurried manner that when he finally stopped and looked at you, all your response was a burst of laughter.  
  
"You know Jae, that last part was unnecessary," you say in between hiccupy giggles and sips of coffee.  
  
"What? The asking for forgiveness?" Jae must know you weren't that mad, and he's relieved that you weren't that mad, because now he's smiling too.  
  
"Oh God. Yes, Jae. The asking for forgiveness part. I know you won't let me tell you that you're not hot."  
  
"So I am hot?"  
  
"So about that date."  
  
"Okay. Real smooth there, I almost didn't notice the way you navigated our conversation."  
  
_I never said I missed you, Annoying Jae!_  
  
"Jae!!"  
  
"Yes yes. About that date. Five o'clock? Meet you at your studio?"  
  
"Isn't today a little early for a date?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'm going to win you back? I absolutely plan to waste no time."  
  
Your heart skips a beat. You wonder how many dates it'll take.  
  
Maybe ten. Maybe one. Maybe none? Maybe now? _Shit, I can't be too easy._  
  
"Fine. Meet you at five. I better get going then? Wouldn't want to bother you while you plan this impromptu date."  
  
"Yeah. I'm already stressed, can't you see?"  
  
You smile a little as you both walk slowly to the door. When you arrive, after barely fifteen seconds, he turns to you.  
  
"See you later?"  
  
"Yes. See you later."  
  
And then Jae kisses your cheek.  
  
"Don't get cocky! I haven't said we're back together yet!" You playfully smack his shoulder and run to your car.  
  
As you drive away, you see Jae in your rear view mirror waving goodbye until you can't see him. With a giddy smile on your face and an anticipating heart, you decide that today is the best morning of your life.  
  
\------  
  
_11:14 AM_  
 _Jae_  
  
_I haven't planned a date in years and now I'm out of ideas. Do you have one in mind or do we ask Wonpil what to do? Help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now i need to see how jae looks like when he wakes up in the morning


End file.
